Vocaloid Episode 1: When Luka's away let's get maids!
by DellaOfEngland
Summary: Luka leaves the Vocaloid home for the night, only to come back and see what the Vocaloids thought to be a good idea.
1. Rin's whining

"Mikuuuuuuuuu!" Rin whined "I'm huuunnggryyyy"

This was not something unusual to see on a Saturday night. Miku _can't_ cook, no one _wants _to cook, Meiko was just to drunk, and Luka (the _one_ vocaloid who cooks) is gone on a date.

"Aww... is wittle baby Win hungwy?" Miku teased as she continued playing video games with Len and Gumi.

Rin sadly looked up and nodded.

"Fine. I'll cook." Miku sighed and paused the game.

Every one's expressions changed from relaxed and hungry, to frightened and alive. They shook their heads and flailed about untill Miku got angry **"Then make something for poor ungrateful self's! I'm not your maid and we don't have a maid, so stop complained to someone who isn't there!" **

All her yelling left poor pooped Miku tired and panting. The rest of the vocaloids turned and awkwardly went back to what ever they were doing. As did Miku. Rin shut her mouth and all was awkward.

"Miku, that's it!" Iroha exclaimed about five minutes later, bouncing off the walls in her self-pride.

A very confused Miku turned around to ask her what in the Master's name she was talking about. The other vocaloids thought the same.

"We'll get a maid!"


	2. THEME SONG

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA

Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete

Yo ne?

Sono-ichi

Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto

Sono-ni

Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?

Sono-san

Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara

Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

Ki ga tsuite nee nee

Mataseru nante rongai yo

Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?

Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!

Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho

Monku wa yurushimasen no

Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...

A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?

Mukae ni kite

Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara

Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA

Chisa tsuite hora hora

Otete ga aitemasu

Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA

Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku

Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI

Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN

Minna, minna gaman shimasu...

Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de

Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no

Ato de koukai suru wayo

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA

Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?

Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?

"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI

... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

Oh, Hey Baby


	3. Yuuma the Manly

"Maids?! Maids?! Iroha that's a brilliant idea!" Miku jumped to her feet, completely forgetting that Yuki was using her as a pillow. Yuki wasn't a very happy apple after that...

"Ya! Then Luka won't be so stressed all the time!" IA butt in.

"And, best of all," started Len

"She won't ask us to help EVER again!" finished Rin

"No more dusting, vacuuming, sweeping or cleaning in general sounds pretty awesome if you ask me." Yukari said almost to herself. The room jumped, forgetting she was there.

"Already then! Who's ready to never, never, ever clean again! Say I!"

The whole room shouted 'I' and began to think up a plan. "Who to hire? Who to hire?" Miku said looking at the ceiling and tapping a pencil on her chin. "We could get the UTAU's to do it, they're usually desprate." Rion suggested. Everyone thought about this, some nodded while others decided against it. "Well, um, Miku, if I, um, could just say something..." Piko nervously asked in a whisper.

"Piko, I can't understand a word your saying. Please speak louder." Miku replied, making Piko sigh.

"Um, if I could just..."

"WHAT?"

"Can, um-" he started again a little bit louder

"WHAT?" Miku held a hand up to her ear

"May I-"

"WHAT?" Miku bellowed, knocking Piko over the arm of the couch in surprise

A few seconds passed by when suddenly a groan was heard and a sulking yet startled Piko sighed "Never mind. I just thought that they may try to sneake a peak on up coming ideas or songs..."

"Wait Miku, that wouldn't be a good idea. They might try to steal our songs or other future ideas we have" Aoki said grinning deviously at Piko.

"Ya, great point Aoki, nice thinking." Kaito nodded.

"Any other ideas?" Miku asked the group. Lili had an idea"What about the Spanish VOCALOIDs? They like to-" Miku put a hand over the blondes mouth and told not to be racist or else the readers would riot. Lili shut up for the author's sake. _(Thank you Lili! It's hard enough out here already without finger pointing!) _

"Other ideas?" Miku questioned

Two other VOCALOIDs raised there hands.

"Others that don't involve VOCALOIDs from another country."

Two hands went down.

Miku face-palmed and sighed. "Well I guess I'll just have to cook for-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the room shouted, leaving Miku angry at the world. "Hkahogfvbe! Nsogifdstnbhtrf." Meiko helpfully yet drunkenly added.

"Fine. FINE FINE FINEFINEFINEFINEFINE...FINE. Since everyone is playing 'not it' like little children, I guess I'll step up and do this like a man." Mature Yuuma walked into the room while tying an apron to himself. Everyone was silent and looked at him in surprise. "I really hope another man will also step up and stop being such a pussy."

Yuuma walked back into the kitchen leaving them stunned. Kaito and Gakupo embraced eachother and cried. "WHAT A MAN, WHAT A MAN! COOKING FOR US LIKE THAT, HE IS TRULY A SAINT!" Kaito bellowed "NO, HE IS A GOD!" Gakupo sniffled. They both got up and ran to the kitchen yelling "WE'RE COMING YUUMA! DON'T WORRY, WE'RE COMING!" When they got in there, you could here Yumma yelling "PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOTS!" Then he said something to quiet to here and pointed places hard to track from the angle they were at.

Seconds later they marched out of the kitchen, heads held high. They stopped in front poor Len and Piko. "We shall teach how to be men!" "Wh-What?" Piko quivered and was thrown over the shoulder of Gakupo. "YAY!" Was Len's very different reaction and was soon on Kaito's shoulder

As they marched off Piko grabbed anything he could to get away, while Len calmly grabbed a strand of Mayu's hair and kissed it. "Don't worry baby, I'll only be at the war for awile. I'll be back before you know it." Mayu angrily grabbed her hair back and barked "We're not even dating you little wanna be shota!" "Some day baby! DON'T WAIT UP FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Len put up double peace signs as he was carried out the door.

Everyone looked at eachother in confusion because at that moment in time, that was the only fitting emotion. Piko's screams were heard beyond the bathroom door and things were falling in the backround. It sounded like they were going to have a tough time trying to do who-knows-what to him. Ten minutes later Kaito and Gakupo appreared marching, and this time stopped in front of Ryuto, Hibiki, and every other male Japanese VOCALOID. A long and noisy 5 minutes passed when they revealed themselves wearing...girls maid uniforms? _(Okay, I wrote this and I don't even know why Yumma required them to wear these...maybe it was a joke that Kaito and Gakupo took to far? Or maybe he just wanted to keep them occupied? IDK IDC.) _

Some of them were proud...others were trying to pull the fabric past they're knees *cough cough Piko cough*. They marched into the kitchen and marched back out holding silverware and plates. They set the table strangly and awkwardly directed the ladies to their seats_. _Len at first grabbed Mayu, but was then threated with a hatchet and extremely harsh language that made Miku cover Yuki's ears. A dazed Len took Tone Rion instead, leaving a satisfied Mayu to be taken by another.

Not untill the chairs were pushed in, did thing start to get very weird.

_(I doubt anyone was waiting for this to come out, but I was! I think it's just not cricket when authors leave the reader hanging, so next one will be coming soon!)_


End file.
